


Seeing you

by trr_rr



Series: Insecurity [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time sort of, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shy Will, body image issues, daddy tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will undresses for Hannibal for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haanigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanigram/gifts).



> I wrote this for hannigram.com over at tumblr because those daddy tummy posts will be the death of me I swear.

“Um.” Will hesitated. “I don’t know about this.” He flushed and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

“What’s wrong, Will?” Hannibal had already removed his jacket and tie. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “We do not have to continue if you are uncomfortable.”

“No, no I want to, it’s just.” Will stammered and focussed on the subtle pattern in Hannibal’s bedroom carpet. He smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to assemble some way to explain the issue.

Hannibal noticed a flush that covered the younger man’s face.

“Will? Have you ever been undressed in front of another person before?” 

Will gave a desperate smile and shook his head. He was ridiculous and pathetic, he’d shown more flesh during his physical with the bureau than with any partner he’s ever had.

“I see. Well perhaps if I remove my shirt first, you would be more comfortable.” 

They sat side by side on the large king size bed, Will watched Hannibal unbutton his shirt. The crisp white cotton parted to reveal a chest dusted with hair a little mousier than the silver-blonde shock that Will was used to seeing almost every day.

As his fingers continued, Hannibal kept his face impartial despite a slight smile of reassurance that ghosted his face. Will watched intently as the last few buttons were undone and the shirt was removed.

“Oh.” Will’s mouth hung open like a fish. He had an overwhelming urge to touch and feel and caress the beautiful body before him but he was quite frozen.

“Oh?” Hannibal gave Will an appraising look. “Do you approve?”

“Yes.” He spoke breathlessly and nodded his agreement.

Ever the gentleman Hannibal blinked slowly, accepting the compliment most modestly.

“Will, would you take off your shirt? I would very much like to see you.”

He took a shuddering breath. He was nervous before Hannibal removed his shirt, how would he compare now? There was no way he could compare, Hannibal was gorgeous.

“I’m, ha, I’m embarrassed.”

“I am sure I do not need to tell you this but you have no reason to be ashamed. I’m positive that when you remove your shirt, I will be just as enamoured with your body as you appear to be with mine.”

Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started unbuttoning his shirt with quick and slightly trembling hands. He struggled as though he was wilfully urging his fingers to keep going despite their desire to cover his body back up.

He finished the last button and sat still, holding the shirt together with both hands.

“Will.” Hannibal gently took both of the man’s cold hands into his own and removed the grip he had on the flannel shirt.

Looking away Will allowed Hannibal to push the clothing away from his chest and over his shoulders. It hung around his elbows, still leaving him partially covered but his chest and middle were now touched by the still and heavy air between the two of them.

Will swallowed reflexively and his eyes slid over to a spot on the duvet next to Hannibal.

“What is it that shames you so badly?” Hannibal leaned forward slowly and let his eyes drag up the planes of Will’s body. Seeing scar tissue he inclined his head. “Bad memories?”

“Hh- oh, no, that?” He smiled and crossed his arms in front of himself. “No, that was from a bad night when I was still a cop.”

“I see.” 

“Yeah.”

“Will. What is it that embarrasses you?”

Hannibal waited patiently for an answer. After a few moments Will seemed to steel himself and offered an answer.

“I’m not anything special.”

“I do not follow.”

“Look at me. I’m really badly out of shape. I don’t eat as much as I should and I certainly don’t exercise.” He shook his head and concluded. “I’m sorry.”

Hannibal reached a hand out slowly and stroked across Will’s thigh. He touched his arm, encouraging him to lie back on the bed.

“Will.” Hannibal watched Will give in and rest his head back on the pillows at the head of the bed. “I am not sure I have the words to comfort you. Let me show you.”

Will’s hands were guided to his sides. He closed his eyes and gasped as he felt a touch to his chest. It was followed by a chaste kiss and then another. As much as he wanted to cover back up, the attention was exciting and it made him a little giddy.

“Mm.” Hannibal’s hands were large and warm as they stroked slowly from his collarbone to just below his ribs. He flushed at the sensation, Hannibal having skimmed across his nipple with feather light fingers that tickled and brought goose bumps to his skin.

The fingers travelled lower, down across Will’s middle toward his belly button but the hand was suddenly taken into Will’s grasp.

He shuddered and frowned, his eyes still closed.

“Will. I am not attempting to undress you further. I was not intending to undo your belt or-“

“I don’t like it.” He shook his head.

“Would you like me to stop? I will stop touching if you want me to.”

“Yes. I mean, no I- it felt good.” He smiled. “It felt really good.”

“Then why have you stopped me?”

“I don’t like my stomach.”

Hannibal looked down at Will’s white knuckle grip on his own wrist. 

“May I ask why?” Hannibal brought a hand to Will’s and stroked across the back of his hand until his grip loosened.

He shrugged and his expression shifted a few times into something uncomfortable.

“I don’t like my shape. I know guys aren’t supposed to care about their figure or whatever but I’m kind of conscious of it. That’s why I wear these shirts you hate.”

Hannibal nodded and waited for him to continue.

“I don’t eat much but it doesn’t matter. I still have this stupid body that won’t change. It doesn’t matter how much I eat, I will always have a- pot belly.”

“Will.”

“No I know, it’s a stupid thing to be embarrassed about but I just don’t like it.”

“Please.” He drew Will’s hand away from his own. “Let me show you.”

Will turned his face away but nodded his head in concession.

Hannibal started the trail he’d followed earlier, starting at the collarbone and moving down over Will’s ribs. He touched purposefully this time. There was no tease and no way Will could mistake the touch for anything less than intent.

Fingers followed the slight curve of Will’s tummy from under his ribs to the swell of his abdomen. The touch caressed from one hip to the other, then back to sweep a complete circle. Hannibal pressed in slightly as he went, feeling the fat and muscle, the organs beneath and the heavy pulse from Will’s heart that echoed in his gut. He felt the body before him tense at the pressure, then relax as his fingers soothed and massaged and caressed with care.

Then Will felt a kiss and his eyes were suddenly wet. Hannibal nuzzled gently at his belly and hummed contentedly. 

Large hands rested securely on his sides and stroked symmetrically. There were more kisses and the tickle of Hannibal’s hair where it had fallen forward.

“Will.” He brushed his lips against smooth pale skin. “You are beautiful.”

Will jerked and breathed hard out of his nose. He blinked rapidly as a few tears escaped down his face.

Hannibal moved up over his body and supported himself on an elbow. He touched Will’s chin and guided him into a kiss.

Though Will’s face was wet, he felt the shy man smile against him and drew back.

“You need not hide anything from me, Will.” He stroked a hand through soft brown hair. “I want you, all of you. Just like this.”


End file.
